la caida de equestria II:reunión y superviviencia
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Tras encontrar a Discord y a Fluttershy el trío se dirige a Sweet Apple Acres encontrando nuevos peligros y un nuevo aliado.


Twilight, Discord y Fluttershy caminaban deprimidas por el poblado de Poniville, tras la pérdida de Pinkie no tenían ánimos para seguir, pero la idea de que Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash pudieran estar en peligro, las hacía avanzar en su misión, encontrase a la pegaso azul, la unicornio y a la poni de acento sureño era lo que las mantenía de buen humor. – Twilight…..- dijo la pegaso lo más bajo que pudo- ….¿qué ocurre si también las ha ocurrido algo a las demás?- Las buscaremos, al igual que ha Fluttershy, y solucionaremos esto, no sé cómo, pero debe de haber alguna forma de hacerlo.- Al cabo de un sospechosamente tranquilo recorrido ambas llegaron a la granja, que parecía completamente abandonada, los cultivos estaban podridos y los arboles tenían malas hierbas alrededor. Es como si la granja hubiese estado desocupada durante años, las ventanas estaban tapiadas con tablones de madera y había múltiples trampas de oso alrededor de la casa.- Ve volando Flutter, Yo me tele transportaré a la parte superior del granero.- Twilight vio como Flutter sobrevoló ese campo de minas a base de trampas de oso y llamó a la puerta, para que pocos segundos después Applejack asomara la cabeza mirando hacia los lados y la permitió la entrada. La unicornio se transportó al tejado y empezó a buscar algo similar a una escotilla para bajar, a los pocos segundos, escuchó unos crujidos y el techo cedió, causando que ella se cayese sobre un montón de paja causando un gran estruendo.- Oh,…. Mi cabeza…- la unicornio se frotó la cabeza e intentó ponerse en pie, cuando lo consiguió, pudo ver como la escotilla de acceso se abría y se escondió tras el enorme fardo de paja en el que había caído.- ¿quién hay ahí?- Reconoció esa voz, Applejack. -¡SOY YO TWILIGHT! Por favor, no me hagas daño…..- Applejack, quien se encontraba a la defensiva en ese momento se alegró muchísimo de verla.- Twilight…- la poni naranja abrazó a su amiga.- estaba muy preocupada, y ¿las demás?¿ qué ha ocurrido?.- Twilight comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Applejack la abrazó; la unicornio la contó brevemente lo ocurrido y la advirtió del grave peligro que corrían.- ¿y crees que no lo sé? Estaba trabajando en los campos de manzana cuando el cielo se volvió rojo y una humareda morada pudrió todos los árboles y cultivos, luego aparecieron los monstruos. Por cierto, Flutttershy está aquí.- Lo sé he venido con ella, ¿y Discord?- alguien me ha llamado,- dijo la caótica quimera comiéndose una manzana.- ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Twilight.- escondido, de forma diminuta en la sedosa y rosada crin de tu tímida amiga.- Bueno, escucha Applejack, debemos huir, tal vez en Canterlot o el imperio de cristal aún estén a tiempo de salvarse.- Lo dudo,- mencionó Discord.- lo primero que hacen los espíritus del hechizo que dijiste es poseer a los miembros más poderosos de la dimensión que van a asediar, en este caso, las princesas, y puede…. Que a mí también…..- ¿por qué crees que os buscan a vosotros?- por lo mismo que lo hizo Tirek, tal vez devasten dimensiones enteras, pero se llevan "cosas" de las dimensiones que destruyen, como magia y las almas de sus víctimas, que les sirven para alimentarse.- ¿qué podemos hacer?- dijo AJ- Nuestra idea era reunir al grupo y usar los elementos para defendernos, pero los elementos no sirven de nada contra ellos, así que solo nos queda sobrevivir…..ZECORA…. ella me dijo que os reuniese y fuésemos a su casa para organizar un campamento y buscar supervivientes.- ¿Quiénes quedan?- Rarity, Rainbow Dash, … y debemos recuperar a Pinkie, quién sabe lo que esas criaturas la estarán haciendo sufrir….- dijo Twilight culposa. Ambas bajaron silenciosamente al salón, la familia Apple y Fluttershy estaban abajo.- Preparaos chicas.- Dijo Applejack.- Yo avisaré de mi partida a mi familia, tenéis mi permiso para llenar una bolsa con provisiones, después iremos de nuevo a Poniville, y buscaremos a Rarity y a RD. Por último, iremos al bosque Everfree, y lo más importante, estad atentas a todo lo que escuchéis y notéis extraño.-

Twilight salió del granero en silencio tras la poni campestre, seguida detrás de la tímida Fluttershy y Discord. El viento resonaba en las ramas de los árboles, las manzanas de la granja, estaban podridas, posicionadas en el suelo y aplastadas, o bien en las ramas de los manzanos, mientras se mecían con el viento.- Manteneos en silencio, no podemos a arriesgarnos estando tan expuestas.- susurró Twilight. Siguieron el camino de tierra hasta la entrada a la plantación de manzanos, cuando escucharon un gruñido tras unos árboles- Rápido, detrás de mí.- Twilight se preparó para un ataque hasta que Fluttershy la aviso.- Espera Twilight, no son gruñidos, es un llanto.- Twilight se acercó lentamente hasta los arbustos y apartó las ramas, pudiendo ver algo que la confundió.- Era una poni tan alta como Fleur De Lis, pero con una anatomía espantosa: Su cuerpo estaba formado por distintas partes del cuerpo de varios ponis; su cabeza era azul celeste, con una melena media rubia a excepción del hocico, que era naranja y estaba cosido al resto de la cara dotándola de una boca con colmillos; su cuello, tenía un color verde oscuro y parte lila, color que llega hasta la mitad del pecho; el resto de su cuerpo era azul muy oscuro, con una cutie mark en forma de crucifijo sobre un círculo, toda de color rojo y una cola morada. Lo más espeluznante, eran sus patas, tenían cortes y desgarros en la rodilla, de las que su interior, brotaban cuatro cuchillas con la forma de aletas de tiburón, y unidas al cuerpo mediante una esfera que permitía el giro y movimiento de las llantos continuaron saliendo de su hocico de dientes puntiagudos.- Ayúdame, por favor, no soy como ellos….ayúdame, ayúdame….- suplicaba intentando liberarse de unas zarzas enredadas en su cuerpo.- ¿ vas a ayudarla?- Dijeron Twilight y Applejack al ver que Fluttershy se acercaba a ella.- No parece como ellos, no creo que sea malvada….- La pegaso arrancó sus ataduras, y libero a la criatura, que, al alzarse, mostró su gran altura, que igualaba a la de Celestia.- Disculpad, no quiero asustaros, yo soy como vosotras.- ¿cómo podemos creerte?- Dijo Twilight acercándose junto a Discord y Applejack ,listas para atacar.- Yo fui una víctima como vosotras, procedo de otra dimensión, no era una poni como vosotras.- ¿qué pasó? Tal vez eso nos ayude.- La poni cerró sus ojos derramando lágrimas.- sucedió hace mucho tiempo en una noche de verano, unos días antes, mi hermano encontró el libro del Necronomicón, se quedó fascinado por su contenido, y, como él era un ilusionado de la magia negra, decidió probar. Nuestra dimensión fue destruida y consumida por los demonios que él liberó. Algunos tuvieron suerte y solamente los asesinaron para comérselos, otros como yo, fuimos condenadas eternamente. Nos convirtieron en monstruos. Estoy dispuesta a ayudaros, ellos no pueden controlar a todos los seres que traen a los mundos ¿qué necesitáis?.- Necesitamos encontrar a nuestras amigas, viven por distintas zonas, y no podemos dar un solo paso sin meternos en peligro.- Os ayudaré, seré vuestro guía; conozco distintos tipos de criaturas y se sus habilidades, os enseñaré a defenderos.- Twilight, Fluttershy, y Applejack susurraron entre sí, hasta que finalmente la unicornio dijo- de acuerdo, sé nuestra guía, debemos buscar a tres amigas más.- La poni sonrió mostrando una fila de afilados dientes.- Gracias, no os arrepentiréis…..por cierto, me llamo Nora.

Nora iba en la cabeza del grupo, guiando a las tres yeguas en base a los datos que la habían proporcionado sobre la localización de la casa de Rarity. Estaban empezando a entrar en la plaza central de Poniville cuando ella las detuvo en seco.- Debo hacer una cosa, pero no os va a gustar….- Nora agachó su cuello de forma espeluznante y posicionó su hocico frente a su estómago, y lo hundió en la piel, desgarrando una de sus cicatrices, sus intestinos se deslizaron fuera de su cuerpo; los agarró con sus dientes y se las acercó.- Usaré esto para marcaros como mis prisioneras, diré que me instalaré en la casa de vuestra amiga para rescatarla, si aún se encuentra allí, haré lo que pueda para ayudarla.- Nora hizo unas sogas con su carne y la puso alrededor del cuello de las tres chicas.- Caminad detrás de mí, y no miréis a nadie a los ojos; no habléis con ellos, y no avancéis si yo no lo ordeno.- La poni revisó una vez más las carnosas ataduras y se puso a caminar. Las cuchillas que tenía por patas rechinaban cuando estas se rozaban entre ellas al elevarse por el movimiento que su cuerpo producía al andar, creando un molesto y rechinante ruido. Las ponis y el draconeqqus miraron la aldea donde antes vivían felices, completamente destrozada, algunos ponis, estaban aún con vida y estaban encerrados en jaulas; otros, habían sido transformados en monstruos como esas horrendas criaturas, que dejarían a los monstruos de Silent Hill como tiernos peluches.- ¡ALTO!- dijo una voz entre la multitud, un macho, Nora se detuvo en la plaza del pueblo para observar a un unicornio azul de esmoquin y sombrero de copa morados, que recordarían al atuendo del (TIANA Y EL SAPO) o al de Vegetta en gta v. Su piel era de un tono azul marino; su cuerno, parecía haber sido implantado a la fuerza en su frente, teniendo trozos de carne a su alrededor, como si hubiese brotado y destrozado la piel; sus ojos tenían las cuencas vacías y su mandíbula tenía la mitad de la piel arrancada, dejando ver los huesos de la mandíbula con triangulados dientes; su pelo, era como el del rey sombra, solo que de un color gris oscuro, y un poco más corto , sus patas traseras, carecían de piel, dejando ver los huesos, músculos y tendones de los mismos.- ¿ qué haces con esos poni…. Tú?- dijo el unicornio con un tono despectivo en el pronombre usado.- Voy a mi casa, son mis prisioneras y las mantendré encerradas allí.- ¿no estarías más interesada en vendérmelas?, un poni tan común y de categoría de monstruo tan simple como la tuya podría conseguir mucho con unas almas tan recientes. Sobre todo me interesaría ese- dijo señalando a Discord. Ante las palabras del unicornio Nora se indignó.- Lo siento señor, pero no están en venta, yo también necesito comer…- Las muchachas se sintieron nerviosas y asustadas. El unicornio, furioso por no conseguir lo que buscaba, se marchó molesto. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo, el cielo oscuro era iluminado por una inmensa luna de sangre.- Será mejor que vayamos hasta la casa de vuestra amiga y descansemos allí, por la noche estas criaturas se vuelven más salvajes… por cierto, siento el comentario anterior, no voy a comeros realmente.- dijo sinceramente esto las ponis respiraron más tranquilas.

Fueron caminando por los caminos de Poniville hasta que Applejack indicó a Nora la casa de la modista, a la que se acercaron lentamente.- No hay señales de violencia.- observó Nora dando vueltas a la arquitectura,- Son como marcas de territorio de los monstruos, esta casa está libre, solo esperemos que vuestra amiga esté sana y salva.- Nora se posicionó frente a la puerta y dio unos pasos hacia atrás tras observar la cerradura.– Apartaos, voy a abrir la puerta.- las tres jóvenes se retiraron dos metros; Nora, con una fuerza increíble, clavó sus patas traseras en la tierra, lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada como para poder clavar sus cuchillas delanteras en la puerta; se echó hacia atrás, y cogiendo impulso, clavó sus patas en la puerta, astillando el picaporte hasta que cedió, permitiendo el allanamiento de la boutique. Tras esto las ordenó entrar con ella y cerró la puerta lo máximo que pudo. Después los liberó - ¿Rarity?- PREGUNTÓ Twilight.- Buscadla chicas. No nos iremos hasta revisar cada rincón del lugar.- Twilight, AJ y Fluttershy empezaron a examinar el local mientras Nora vigilaba el exterior mirando entre las tablas de madera que tapiaban las ventanas para evitar ataques sorpresa. Twilight decidió bajar al sótano, mientras Apple Jack se quedaba junto a Nora y Discord, y Fluttershy revisaba la parte superior del edificio. El desván estaba descuidado, con polvo y telarañas por todos los lados, sumido en una oscuridad intensa pero en la que aún se podían divisar objetos a corta tablones crujieron de forma irregular, eso no habría aterrado a la pegaso, de no ser porque ella iba volando, y no estaba en contacto con ninguna parte del suelo. Sintió algo tras ella y al darse la vuelta solo pudo ver una sombra negra acercándose hacia ella.

Los gritos de Fluttershy alertaron a los demás quienes, salvo Nora, subieron al desván. Lo que vieron las tranquilizó; Rarity se encontraba sobre Fluttershy, con el cuerpo en posición defensiva inmovilizándola en el suelo y con el cuerno iluminando de forma escasa la estancia.- ¿Fluttershy?- dijo la unicornio blanca, que ahora tenía el pelo descuidado y las rodillas raspadas.- Rarity somos nosotras, somos tus amigas….- Dijo Twilight tras ella.- Rarity ayudó a la pegaso de pelo rosa a ponerse en pie.- ¿qué hacéis aquí?– Vinimos a buscarte.- explicó Fluttershy, desde que todo empezó estamos reuniendo al grupo de nuevo.- Rarity comenzó a lagrimear y recibió un cálido abrazo de su amiga.- Te lo explicaremos por el camino, pero no ahora, debemos buscar u lugar seguro para descansar, pero ¿dónde?.- las ponis se miraron cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban atrapadas. Fuera había cientos de monstruos capaces de hacerlas atrocidades que ni siquiera Nightmare Moon podría haber producido en caso de haber vencido a Celestia. – Tal vez yo pueda ayudar, - dijo una voz tras ellas. Rarity se retiró lo máximo posible de Nora, que había subido a ver qué ocurría.- Tranquila Rarity, es una amiga, no nos hará daño, ella nos ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí.- Dijo Fluttershy poniendo un casco en el hombro izquierdo de su se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos.- Se llama Nora, era una de las víctimas de los monstruos que han aparecido, está dispuesta a ayudarnos, como nos ha ayudado a llegar hasta ti.- La poni monstruo emitió una sonrisa como saludo, evitando mostrar sus afilados dientes para no asustar a la unicornio.- No quiero que sufráis lo mismo que yo, no merecéis esto.-

El grupo bajó al sótano, para evitar ser vistas junto a Nora,- ¿ cuál es el plan para escapar?– preguntó Twilight- No podemos atravesar el pueblo como prisioneras otra vez, sobre todo con una compañera nueva, no es común que ponis monstruo como Nora consiga tener prisioneros, y mucho menos un número de ponis tan relativamente grande.- la poni monstruo sonrió al idear un plan.- Resulta, que soy un monstruo tipo buscador, tengo unas habilidades de persecución simples, pero que nos pueden servir.- Nora se orientó hacia la salida del poblado dentro de la habitación, y emitiendo un potente rugido, creó un enorme túnel en la pared, que llevaba lejos de Poniville, creado por la tierra y las raíces de los árboles cercanos al trayecto de la salida.- Buen truco.- Comentó el draconeqqus, después Nora advirtió- Las que tengáis magia iluminad el camino, yo iré por delante para evitar peligros, manteneos unidas.

El trayecto se desarrollo sin accidentes graves, no se toparon con ningún monstruo; sin embargo, se tuvieron que ayudar en múltiples ocasiones de las cuchillas de Nora al ser atrapadas por las raíces de las enredaderas subterráneas del bosque Ever Free, que se había expandido debido a la magia negra del Necronomicon.

Finalmente, salieron de Poniville hasta la entrada del bosque. Por ahora descansarían bajo la luna roja sobre el cielo negro, encontraron una cueva que tapiaron con rocas asegurándose de no dejar ni una sola rendija que pudiera desvelar su ubicación, pese a esto Nora se quedaría vigilando, no necesitaba de descanso, no sentía sueño. Al día siguiente buscaría a Rainbow Dash y seguirían la pista a los jinetes para recuperar a Pinkie.

Se escuchó un trueno y una gran tormenta comenzó. Discord se sentó al lado de la cadavérica poni- ¿cuál es el plan?- Nora suspiró.- La lluvia borrará nuestro olor y nuestras huellas, eso nos facilitará el escape del resto de los peligros que hay ahora aquí. – Siento, lo que le pasó a tu especie Discord.- Se disculpó la poni.- Gracias…- suspiró Discord.- Será mejor que te duermas, mañana será un día largo, yo vigilar´.- pidió Nora. Discord asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, no sin antes chasquear sus dedos y crear un par de hogueras; una dentro de la cueva, y otra al lado de Nora,a quien también tapó con una manta. Tras ver como él se introducía en aquella guarida improvisada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.


End file.
